


[闪拉]乌鲁克童话

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Assassin!Ozymandias, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 旧文【坑】再录，老男人【×】C闪×捏造设定的Assasin王太子拉美西斯的仙人跳故事，有部分原创英灵设定注意奥兹曼迪亚斯甩掉缚手的凉鞋，直接爬上床来，坐在乌鲁克王跟前。从他脚踝到大腿腿根消失的颀长线条拉直，绷紧，再慵懒地蜷曲回去，透过亚麻短裙，在臀下压出肉感的褶皱。“浮浪的投机商人和迂腐的祭司不会关心：你年轻时不但是个暴君，而且差点把你的国家毁于一旦。他们只说你诚心悔悟，痛改前非，把你的前半生牢牢砌进了乌鲁克的新城墙里。”王太子满不在乎地许诺，“你真的甘愿当一个平庸的贤王了此残生？乌鲁克人已经为每一滴酒每一颗面包屑付过钱了。如果这个问题是我们两人之间的秘密——余不介意用身体支付报酬。”“一夜过去之前，什么都可以？”埃及人拧起墨线勾画的眉峰。月光漾过幕帷，烛火残照下，隐约可瞥见他未来残忍与睿智兼备的面影：“别忘了这一晚也是余下赐给你的考验。”他其实已为人父，不过吉尔伽美什暗感好笑，就将计就计宽恕了他的谎言。解谜人攫住他小臂，把他拉到自己胯上骑稳了，拇指卡进裙里，贴住他胯骨径直撕裂衣料，沿温热的橄榄色皮肤摸索下去。他目不转睛，只瞧着奥兹曼迪亚斯精彩绝伦的表情：“不要乱动，碍事。女人教给你就是那些不成章法的抽搐吗？”笨拙的夜袭者霍然拧过脸来，垂落的童发是一条小蛇，吻上吉尔伽美什锁骨。最后一粒砂子落进下半个滴漏，透特护佑的圆月正分毫不差悬在他们头顶上，王太子的金眼睛顿时被镀成碧绿，宛如从“死亡之量”盈满到“丰饶之量”的尼罗河两岸。蝎子盘紧全身，尾刺竖得笔直。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Ozymandias | Rider
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

> **大地，阳光和雪  
>  十月忽来的，  
> 倾盆雨，  
> 沿大路，  
> 万事万物  
> 光线，雨，  
> 遗留在  
> 我的记忆之中  
> 气味  
> 透明感  
> 熟李子；  
> 人生将一只高脚杯捏成椭圆  
> 来容纳  
> 它的澄澈，它的阴暗，  
> 它的冷冽。  
> 喔亲吻  
> 果实  
> 之唇  
> 牙齿与嘴唇  
> 洋溢  
> 芬芳的琥珀，  
> 汁液般的  
> 李子之光！**

酒过半巡，腰绰马鞭的王太子才迟迟露脸。  
法老不禁面上无光，从高台上叱责道：“奥兹曼迪亚斯，如果你尚有些许羞耻心，那就走仆人出入的小道，给朕坐到吉尔伽美什王身后去，做他的侍酒。”  
与父王攀谈的国宾回过头来，饶有兴趣看他一眼，愈加激起他的无名火。乌鲁克王带来了一支低调到恰如其分的仪仗队，刚好在入宫时冲撞了他的车马。王子大步穿过躬身退让的乐师与笛女，悻悻落座下来，象牙凉鞋踏着光可鉴人的斑岩大理石，有一下没一下打着拍子。  
“本王就比那个弄臣更缺乏魅力吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯后颈上压着父亲的严厉目光，小声嘟哝：“晚上好，长者。”一纸和约并没有拉近多少两国的距离，“贤王”的身世仍笼罩在迷雾之中：传说他曾从世界尽头归来，攫得了智慧和不老不死的仙草；又有深谙此道的僧侣反驳说，半神血统和魔术完全可以维持住那副三十许人的皮囊。亚洲人素有放荡不羁的名声，而且从来没有不自然的羞耻，他们的男人在外沉迷与酒和舞女，正经的主妇则在夜里学会相互抚虈慰。艺伎全身赤裸，躺在贝壳花车上招摇过市，参加阿斯塔特的夜间秘仪，整整十二名姣女美童妆扮成小爱神，手捧香炉烛台为她开道……诸如此类，凡此种种。方舟在培尔-拉美西斯的王家码头收起熏香的紫帆，祭司牵着狒狒登上讲台，赶走了那花言巧语、名叫辛奴亥的商人，王子打了个呵欠，石墨笔抵住下巴，望向窗外鹰旗所向的未知土地。宫中的选女，御苑猎来的珍兽，凡是属于过他一次，他便失去兴趣了，忘得一干二净，遑论一则远道而来的荒唐故事。  
至少故事不会散发出毛皮和乳酪的气味。王子大为皱眉，他的父亲显然过于热情了：一盆盆无花果、鸵鸟蛋、芒果、葡萄和无鳞无刺的尼罗河鱼，翎羽齐整的水鸟卧在玻璃盘中，睁着它们的黑橄榄小眼睛。炖到熟烂的红肉沉甸甸压满长桌，虽然分辨不出是哪个部位割下来的，但他带着厌恶的心情确信，不是羊肉就是更污秽卑贱的猪肉。他嗅得出来，就像最善妒的妻子能抓住偷情者一闪而逝的香气。  
客人吃得不多，每道菜都止于浅尝。奥兹曼迪亚斯还在生闷气，纳罕埃及纾尊降贵的款待规格，并暗自祈祷能快点摆脱乏味的筵席、更乏味的客人，吉尔伽美什冷不丁考问他说：“你在想，这一晚的剩菜足够赈济多少穷人吗？”  
他们宁愿被阿米特生吞，也不敢吃有蹄兽的肉。年轻人回过神来，脸红了，事实上他在想那只掠过猎场围栏的红隼，以及刚才险些撞到他身上，双乳有如红宝石酒杯的少女：“维齐尔和上下两院自会考虑这个问题。”  
“见微知著，及时发现政府的不足之处，陈明利弊，交由臣下妥当处置，就完全是法老的责任了。”  
真是好为人师。肉烧得火候不错，抹满了茴香和胡椒，入口即化，想来是随行的乌鲁克厨师的手笔。王子坚持一口不动，只吃了些席间送上的冰糕清理余味。  
吉尔伽美什叫他：“乌玛塞特拉。”  
王太子侧了侧脑袋，发辫辫梢闪过一道浓艳的暗光：“‘拉神选定的正义是强大的’？余就在你面前，你竟呼唤别人的名字？”他心下对吉尔伽美什已经隐隐有些信服了，嘴上偏要逞强。来宾论年资可算是他的父执辈，精通一切他视作邪虈恶的学问。或者这巫师只是念了句咒语。  
吉尔伽美什击掌，高大的努比亚黑人迈着豹般脚步上前，撤走这一席的残羹冷灸，浇灭了熏香，徐徐卷起帷幕。河上凉风徐来，吹开满地含露的茉莉花瓣，他们两人之间渐渐洋溢起李子熟透的甜香。  
“阿匹斯公牛角上的日轮，努特脊背最明亮的晚星，它们将这个秘密的名字借给本王，嘱咐本王再行为它的原主保管几年。长夜清谈，不再吃颗水果垫垫胃吗？”他剥开一颗熟得几近绽裂的李子递给今晚的学生，没让一滴果汁弄脏手指。果肉迎着蜜蜡巨烛，在他指尖上闪烁着肉欲的琥珀色光芒。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯吞咽了一下，并起发软的两膝：“……太甜了吧。”  
“当然，它应被品尝的时节早就过去了，但本王不会浪费粮食。”年轻人看着果皮和果肉被他舌尖轻易分开，更加坐立不安，每上一道菜，都像是在他膝上加了一条蠕蠕而动的肉色刑枷，“人的贪欲正是如此。淫荡、贪吃、愤怒对我们身体的反叛攻击，往往由过度的饱足或不适时的享受引起，迷惑着必死者的眼睛，使他们夸口说‘多到满溢是最好的’，实则不然。  
验证田地、泉水、果实以及爱侣好坏的最佳季节都是春季。留出一副干净单纯肠胃，专心品尝其中的青春之美，才是收藏家的应有之义。”  
他听不下去了，一推椅子站了起来。那些淌过脸颊脖颈的汁液，四溢的香草酱料，撕开鸟肉和蚌壳的手，咀嚼、吮吸、咂摸、吃吃而笑，都应和着乌鲁克王若有魔力的劝喻，化作泥潭陷没他准备奔逃的双腿。王太子不告而别，穿过满是脚步声和低语的回廊，将父亲的怒喝声全数置于脑后。  
贵宾入乡随俗用柠檬水净了手，扯过桌帕擦干手指，等待着下一道主菜，意味深长回应法老的致歉：“少年人的心性总是比较敏感。”  
千真万确，他可没有对奥兹曼迪亚斯下咒。


	2. Chapter 2

“进来吧，把门掩住，别再往火盆里添柴了。”

贤王目光停驻在泥版上，随口吩咐道，那仆人也如一道影子悄悄溜进他安歇的侧殿，肩扛着添寝的毛毯。他把毯子卸到床边，深深一躬。  
埃及人都对吉尔伽美什的声名讳莫至深：好胜的预言家，合上了夜观天象的水镜，和他们摆弄动物内脏的巴比伦同行一道承认乌鲁克王的星辰穿行于云间，他运命轨迹绵长，非凡人的眼睛所能窥视预测。被收买的奴隶一动不动，只想尽快离开异邦人蛰伏的洞窟，如逃避一团未经净化的火焰。  
“不需要再扶你的主人一把吗？”  
他话音刚落，懒得掩饰下去的“礼物”便开始气势汹汹耸动。奥兹曼迪亚斯手脚并用挣开刺痛他皮肤的羊毛毯子，鬓发凌乱爬起身来，不忘对镜整理仪容，把编辫垂落的童发拨回胸前。奴隶慌慌张张，更想摆脱这场外交事故，开口规劝道：“殿下……”  
“——啰嗦，想溜就溜好了。余和乌鲁克王有话未说。”  
他含怒瞧着那人连滚带爬消失在灯火尽头，描摹过的眼睑低垂，闪烁着孔雀石绿的宝石光芒。吉尔伽美什及时咳了一声：“上半夜你去哪里了？”  
“余在培尔-拉美西斯的图书馆。走远了一些，去更近地了解你，建起乌鲁克七重城墙的贤王。”王太子骄傲地耸起肩头，洁白如牛乳的毛毯像一卷纸莎草缓缓展开，轻柔落在他脚边。羊毛底下他除了月光、耳环与鬓边无花果和橄榄油的香气，上半身一丝不挂，不需要鲜花华服的矫饰，看起来也没有能藏起凶器的余地，“亚洲人的淫荡习俗，余已经知道得足够详细了。穿衣服是为了稍后的脱；半遮半掩，以恰当地强调阴影处的凹凸和线条。爱的游戏，无非是玩弄想象力的艺术。”  
“那么本王也没有什么好教你的了。”  
“还有你藏得最深的那一样。如果你诚如传说所言，有着大智慧或者不死之身，就能通过余的考验，瞧见太阳船再次从地平线上升起。”奥兹曼迪亚斯一手提着另一双全新的凉鞋，将鞋带随便缠到手腕上，一膝压在床沿上，半坐在吉尔伽美什床边。  
他不忘把裙边系着的黑豹尾巴理到一边免得压着，端正了坐姿：“比起将熄的炉火，处子更适合暖床。”  
“本王在你眼中，还没活到魅力全失的年纪吗？”  
他收下了王太子违心的恭维：“萤火怎能与明月争辉？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯甩掉缚手的凉鞋，直接爬上床来，坐在乌鲁克王跟前。从他脚踝到大腿腿根消失的颀长线条拉直，绷紧，再慵懒地蜷曲回去，透过亚麻短裙，在臀下压出肉感的褶皱。  
“浮浪的投机商人和迂腐的祭司不会关心：你年轻时不但是个暴君，而且差点把你的国家毁于一旦。他们只说你诚心悔悟，痛改前非，把你的前半生牢牢砌进了乌鲁克的新城墙里。”王太子满不在乎地许诺，“你真的甘愿当一个平庸的贤王了此残生？  
乌鲁克人已经为每一滴酒每一颗面包屑付过钱了。如果这个问题是我们两人之间的秘密——余不介意用身体支付报酬。”  
“一夜过去之前，什么都可以？”  
埃及人拧起墨线勾画的眉峰。月光漾过幕帷，烛火残照下，隐约可瞥见他未来残忍与睿智兼备的面影：“别忘了这一晚也是余下赐给你的考验。”  
他其实已为人父，不过吉尔伽美什暗感好笑，就将计就计宽恕了他的谎言。解谜人攫住他小臂，把他拉到自己胯上骑稳了，拇指卡进裙里，贴住他胯骨径直撕裂衣料，沿温热的橄榄色皮肤摸索下去。  
他目不转睛，只瞧着奥兹曼迪亚斯精彩绝伦的表情：“不要乱动，碍事。女人教给你就是那些不成章法的抽搐吗？”

被撕开道口子的裙子徒有其表挂在他双臀上，吉尔伽美什的手掌滑进臀缝与亚麻之间的紧窄空间，包覆揉搓他的阴囊。年轻人如遭雷殛，脱力发麻的大腿却重重往下一坐，顿时害怕地搂住乌鲁克王脖子。  
他自以为会勾引一个老得好比胡夫的伪君子，还不得不忍受他身上衰朽的防腐剂气味，谁知道吉尔伽美什闻起来像青草地，陷进去时却跟流沙一样阴险难缠……他难耐地抻起腰肢，浑身发热，闭了闭眼睛抿去一滴将要成形的泪水，努力忘记鼠蹊处那些可怕的触摸，另一只空着的手往前摸索着，刚探到某团多毛的、睡着的软肉，便被吉尔伽美什覆住指掌，一并含糊却坚定地套弄着，用指甲轻轻搔刮，满是肉褶的囊袋，掐出一道道新月形的爱痕。  
“比本王想象中的有经验么？”  
带着腥味的腺液淌湿了他的掌纹，他意识到那是什么，结结巴巴，连喘带噎维持王家风度：“余允许你硬起来了吗？”

他终于半迈出吉尔伽美什这个泥潭，向后重重一仰喘息着，裙子前方高高耸立，漫开一小块深色。奥兹曼迪亚斯明明压低了声音抽泣呻吟，却觉得嗓子发哑，面朝着乌鲁克王无力张开大腿，别过眼睛，默许他揭开黏糊糊的亵衣，如画工扯下苫布，只待为壁画上色。解谜人看得有趣，搂过他和衣躺倒，勃发的阴茎自然而然滑进他臀缝：“考验，是吗？”  
笨拙的夜袭者霍然拧过脸来，垂落的童发是一条小蛇，吻上吉尔伽美什锁骨。最后一粒砂子落进下半个滴漏，透特护佑的圆月正分毫不差悬在他们头顶上，王太子的金眼睛顿时被镀成碧绿，宛如从“死亡之量”盈满到“丰饶之量”的尼罗河两岸。  
蝎子盘紧全身，尾刺竖得笔直。


	3. Chapter 3

吉尔伽美什当机立断，反手自闪现的王之财宝中抽出一柄玉质魔杖，卸去蝎子剪起尾巴的一噬。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一击不得手，被他绞住手腕压回枕上，碧绿眼睛闪烁着半是怨恨半是得意的毒火。贤王喟叹：“成功的刺杀者，根本不会第二次亮出牙齿。你就连一刻春宵都忍耐不过去吗？”  
年轻人回以讥讽的一瞥，吉尔伽美什心平气和，那柄重达三百德本的铜斧无声横出，抵上他生着绒毛的后颈：“如何？你非要在这张床上酿出一桩命案吗？”兵刃之冰冷与肌肤的温热双管齐下，奥兹曼迪亚斯抽了一口冷气，来不及抵抗那只分开他臀缝、滑进穴口寸许的手。被铜斧半强迫跪趴着合不拢双腿，目不能移，背朝着吉尔伽美什，他的目光令他愈加恐惧。男人的吻如最初落下的几点细雨，印上他绷紧的毫不设防的臂膀，随即是舔，舌尖卷起一丝笑意鼓起来，略嫌粗糙的舌苔抚平齿下泛起的小疙瘩，尝到了汗水和香油混合渗出的味道。王太子发出屈辱的鼻音，在吉尔伽美什乘虚而入的刺激逗弄下化作一声虚弱的尖叫，小腹剧烈起伏着。被考验者掰开他痉挛的手指，一把攫住，解开腰带用掌心厮磨那微睡的器官。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯头脑一片空白，另一个男人阴茎鼓胀起来，在他指缝里一跳一跳，几近把他的脑浆煮沸。他出生以来从未脚踏尘土，何曾屈尊了解过青春的苦闷或他的臣民的鄙俗渴求？从前他与嫔妃们玩少年人的游戏，练习似是而非的爱，草率的承诺与轻佻的嫉妒，女人都是漏风的镜子，往往只照见她们的欲望；今晚的吉尔伽美什却像一名迟到的导师，通过这种古怪的惩罚，重新灌输给他男人的快乐。  
乌鲁克王的手指只没入一个指节，便匆匆退了出来，勾起他体内一阵空虚的排泄感。那一点游移的触感是棵多汁的食虫植物，活着的蛇皮鞭子，浅浅搅弄过一度被分开、就期待被完全塞满的肉壁，转而关照他涓涓滴滴的性器，食指中指圈住囊袋底部，就着之前打湿毛发的透明腺液套弄挤压，奥兹曼迪亚斯难耐地拱起腰，试图摩擦身下的羊毛褥子尽快排解出来，被吉尔伽美什断然捞起胯骨，下体悬空，还轻轻扇了他屁股一巴掌。王太子羞恼交加，伸出空着的手按住肚脐，下意识平抑涨潮的快感。  
他精关一松，血液全冲到头顶隆隆作响，近乎仇恨地瞧着那道污痕溅上腰腹，淌下大腿，证明他曾来过这里。吉尔伽美什用他股侧的嫩肉揩净了手，微湿的指尖抵住他高潮过后松弛了些许的穴口：“你一定在想，塞尔克特女神之一刺，岂是凡人所能抵挡的神罚？”  
被抓了现行的刺客一声不吭，只在乌鲁克王屈曲指节、添进第二根手指开始抽插时哆嗦了一下。“生命的守护者，拉之女，死者帐棚的女主人。承受她的烈怒者，虽万死不能逃脱群蝎的追索，如她看守那被冥河束缚、每次日出时又被塞赫迈特肢解残杀的阿匹卜一样……埃及的蛇与蝎世代为敌，纵是一击必毙、足以污染整条河流的剧毒，也无从杀死永生之蛇吧？”  
他撤去铜斧，奥兹曼迪亚斯颈上一轻，瘫软在原地，任他翻过她的身体，捏住他下巴逼他直视自己双腿大张、迎接另一个男人指奸的泞湿情形。吉尔伽美什用指节重重按摩他后穴上的敏感点，年轻人终于丧失冷静，仪态全失，胡乱扭动低泣出声，惊恐意识到透特之月无处不在的魔力，而祂不仅庇佑着他，上下埃及未来的主人，也一视同仁祝福了那个乌鲁克巫师。逾矩的淫欲，是最不需要借口即可发生的罪行，明明是这来历成谜的异邦人借一颗熟李子诱惑了他，欲擒故纵把刺客放进他的卧房，可是连他的良心都不会支持自己的申诉。  
他双腿颤抖着夹紧导师的手腕，泪水涌出眼眶。吉尔伽美什的手指停止动作，享受着肉壁紧缠包裹的贪恋余韵。乌鲁克王验证了点石成金的真实性，不然他怎会无法自持，把自己的身体交到他手上，眼睁睁看他吹奏、弹拨这具全然陌生的乐器，最后支付给他一捧卑贱的快乐？  
他感觉快要被这种恐怖凶猛的欲情杀掉了，死死抠住吉尔伽美什手背的一小块皮肤。男人好不容易摆脱了他，跪在他身旁，等候多时的阴茎凑到他唇边，龟头沾着泪水，压得他脸颊微微凹陷下去。奥兹曼迪亚斯屈服了，咽下他苦涩的命运，一前一后摆着脑袋吸吮；吉尔伽美什没勉强他适应成年人的尺寸，解散他颊边童发，盘紧散开一半的发辫裹住他吞不下去的半截，配合他舔舐的节奏搓揉起来，顺手扯下辫梢形似蝎尾的黄金护符，捻出一枚发蓝的毒针。  
“别带着危险的玩具上床睡觉。”  
王太子抬眼瞥向他，绿转回金的眸子饮尽他最后一刻的狂态，窥见了一尊暴君的残骸。

他懒得忍耐，爽快地全根抽出，精液浸透奥兹曼迪亚斯凌乱的黑发，冷眼打量着年轻人扭过脸捂住嘴呛咳，并起满是淤青的膝盖。孩子的心态与肉体之别，宛如陶器与黏土，后者可以被他破坏重塑无数次，捏造成他欲求的形状，又会在一场无梦的酣睡后恢复原貌；后者虽坚韧却也出乎意料地脆弱，哪怕他只在入窑前捺下了半枚指印……  
巴比伦之门金光乍现，收起他缴来的护符，连同这个迟早发生在别的黄昏、别的帷幕后的夜晚。“你还想待下去吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯垂着脑袋，半长的黑发被粘成一绺一绺紧附着潮红的颧骨，闻声正皱起脸，在掌心里吐出一点粘连带丝的残精。

**Author's Note:**

> 引文来自聂鲁达《李子颂歌》


End file.
